Kiara and The Holograms (Jem and The Holograms fan fiction)
by AnonymousRebelle
Summary: Kiara is just a foster kid who has to go live in the starlight house. What will happen when she meets her look alike Aja? And what will happen when Kiara finds out about Synergy? Will Kiara expose Jerrica's secret, or keep it to herself? Read this story to find out!


Kiara and the Holograms

 **So before I start this, I just wanted to let you know that it's about a girl who is a foster girl and goes to live with Jerrica in the starlight house. I do not own any f the characters apart from the ones I made (Kiara, Lucy and more). I hope you like this fanfiction of Jem and the Holograms, because I just loved it. Enjoy.**

 _"But Mother! You can't do this!" I cried. My mother picked up my guitar and started walking towards the balcony._

 _"Yes I can! I told you to never play music again!" Mother screamed at me. She threw my guitar off of the balcony, but lost her footing and slipped off._

 _I quickly grabbed her hand, but she slipped out of my grasp. My mother let out a piercing scream as she went down._

 _"NOO!" I screamed as my mother fell on the ground, smashing her head in._

"NOO!" I scream, waking up covered in sweat and my guardian staring at me. "Kiara! Its ok!" Lucy, my guardian, consoled me. She took me in her arms and I wept in her arms the whole night.

That was how my mother, Brianna, died. She didn't want me playing music, only because my dad was a musician before he died. My guardian, Lucy, is taking care of me now. But I know that I will be sent to a foster home. Lucy isn't my godmother; she is only the person who took care of me every now and then. My godmother is all the way in Australia, and I know I'm not going to go over there. My godmother hated my mother.

But I know that I'm not going to stay here for much longer. Lucy got the papers yesterday; I could hear her talking about them with her boyfriend.

But apart from that, my name is Kiara Pearson, I am 17 and I'm an orphan. This is my story.

"Please don't make me go, Lucy." I begged as we pulled into this mansion. Lucy was taking me to the foster home, and it seems like they have a lot of money.

"I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have to. I'm so sorry Kiara. I promise you I will visit you." Lucy said and kissed me on the head.

Lucy got out and grabbed my bags from the back, and waited for me to get out. I took a deep breath, and got out of the car.

We rang the doorbell, and a girl with blonde red hair answered the door.

"Oh! You're Kiara! The new girl, right?" The girl with the red hair asked. I nodded. "Well! I'm Kimber Benton, the sister of the owner of this place!" Kimber said and put out her hand. I shook it and smiled.

"Kimber! Who is at the door? We need to practice!" Someone yelled out to Kimber. "Jem! It's the new foster girl!" Kimber called out behind the door.

Next minute, a girl with pink hair stepped out from behind the door and she looked beautiful.

"Hi! I'm Jem and this is the starlight house! Jerrica couldn't make it today, she had a very important meeting, but I'm sure I could show you around!" The girl with the pink hair said.

"Hi, I'm Kiara, the new kid." I said. I noticed Jem wearing two star earrings that looked stunning. They were red and shiny, and I swear I have seen them somewhere before.

Jem took me inside, and showed me around the house. Then it was time to say goodbye to Lucy.

"Goodbye Kiara. I know you will make great friends here, you're beautiful and smart and funny, and you will fit in here. I will miss you so much Kiara. I swear I will visit you." Lucy said while hugging me.

"You make it sound like I'm in prison." I joked, and I heard Jem and Kimber laughing.

A tear slipped down my cheek when we pulled away. And just like that, Lucy was gone.

"So, Kiara. Let me introduce you to The Holograms." Jem said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"You don't know who Jem and The Holograms are?" Jem responded. I left a blank expression on my face, so Jem started to explain. "We are the biggest band in town. Everyone knows who we are!"

"Well my mother didn't really allow me to play music or even listen to it. You look awfully familiar though."

"Why didn't you listen to music?" Jem asked.

"Because my father was a musician and when he died my mother didn't allow any music in the house. That's how she died, she chucked my guitar off of the balcony and slipped off of it." I choked out.

"Kiara I'm so sorry. But don't worry, we will take good care of you." Jem said and opened a door to reveal 4 people including Kimber around a few instruments.

"Everyone, this is Kiara, the new foster girl Jerrica was talking about." Jem said.

There was a girl with purple hair, a girl with pink hair like Jem's, a girl with blue hair like my hair and Kimber.

I waved my hand and smiled at everyone. "I'm Shana." The girl with purple hair introduced. "I'm Raya." The girl with pink hair also introduced. "And I'm Aja." The girl with blue hair introduced.

The whole time, Aja was looking at me. I mean, all of the girls were, but they didn't just look at me.

"Do you want to hear us play?" Jem asked. "Sure." I replied.

I sat down on a chair and watched them perform.

They started singing a song called "depends on the mood I'm in".

I swear I have heard this song before.

"I can be beautiful, or truly outrageous,"

"It all depends,"

"On the mood I'm in." I finish off.

They stop playing and stare at me.

"Well, I didn't know you could sing!" Jem says and walks over to me.

"I can't. What are you talking about?" I quickly cover up.

"Oh come on, you know you can. I thought you haven't heard our music before?" Jem asks.

"I haven't. I heard that song on the radio but I didn't know who sang it." I answer. I get up and walk out the room before they can ask any questions.

 **Aja's POV**

"She looked a lot like you, didn't she Aja?" Raya asked.

"Yeah, almost like you two are twins." Kimber laughed.

Jem changed back into Jerrica, and walked into Synergy's room. We all followed Jerrica.

"Oh shut up guys. I bet she's nothing like me." I argued. Jerrica rolled her eyes at us.

Synergy appeared on the screen, and laughed at us.

"So Synergy, what do you think of the new girl?" Jerrica asked Synergy.

"I think she's unique. She's a little older than most girls, don't you think? She's a spitting image of Aja though." Synergy replied.

I rolled my eyes. "She does not look like me in any way. She looks like she would be a misfit anyway."

"Yeah right. But no, she had an amazing voice. We need to get her to sing properly for us." Shana says.

"No! No fucking way!" I quickly object. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Aja! What is your problem?" Jerrica asks. "I'm not going to have someone come in and steal the attention away from me! I finally got people to notice me after years and years, I'm not going to let someone just come in and steal it from me!" I cry and run out of the room.

I quickly run into my room and lock the door.

 _I will not have someone just come in and steal my fame away from me. All I will be is that stupid little girl in the background with the guitar. Everyone has fame except me. Everyone knows who Jem, Kimber, Shana and Raya are. The public probably doesn't even know I exist. Stupid fucking Kiara!_


End file.
